User blog:TheTheif/Well, this is it, I'm sorry.
If you are reading this, you have probably grown to hate me. But... read my other blog before this one and try to understand. This is my final farewell, for... reasons. Even though I may bot know you, I wish you well. I love all my friends here, and I've caused alot of them pain. But I never meant to. I'm just mentally and emotionally unstable, and I need time to heal my open wounds. I may come back, but when I do... you will probably all be gone. I'm sorry for all my sins, lies, cheats, and pain, and all I ask for is forgiveness and mercy, which I seek in God, who I follow with all my faith. I also need to get off so I stop hurting people's feelings and ruining their lives. cause that's all I do, is cause drama. -sighs- I'm not a crazy Christian or what you're gonna call it, but I've given my life to Christ, and I walk with God as my witness. I... I'm sorry that we've fought before, but it's my choice, I need to live my life how I want to, to how others want me to.... Again, I'm sorry. And here are my theme songs: The Kids Aren't Alright by The Offspring, What Happened to You by The Offspring, One Day too Late by Skillet, Say Goodbye by Skillet, Homecoming by Hey Monday (thanks Marie for showing me this song...), Evil Deeds by Eminem (it's my perfect theme -sigh), and Fuckin Perfect by P!nk (it's to you guys...) So this is my last goodbye....bye guys. Heh. I might come on in a few days or whatever to add personal ntoes to people... but on my blog before this, my comment kinda said it all. But remember, I love you all, liek family, I'll never forget you. I...I... yeah. Good luck, everyone. Also, to all of you I have on my Facebook account... I.. I'm really, really sorry... but I'll have to un...un-add y-you. -sniffs- I don't want to, but... I don't want to hurt you guys. I swear it's true, but... yeah. -sighs- Well... never-mind. ~Chey, TheTheif~ Some pretty cheesy notes... Danielle & Cleo You guys... are awesome. I know we've butted heads every now and then, but you're still like my sisters. I'll always remember you guys, and how we've been though so much together... and I'm sorry for some things I've said, to both of you. I've been a little brat when you guys needed me, and for that... I'm also sorry. Goodluck you guys, and don't ever let anyone get you down. -hugs you both- Shawn, Ryan, and Marie You three have always been by my side no matter what, and for that... thanks. I never deserved your help, Ryan, or your trust, Shawn, or your friendship, Marie, but... thank you, again, for being there for me and understanding my choices. You guys are the bomb, and you've always known how to make me laugh when I was upset... You've always been there when I was whining, being the little brat I am, and I apologize for not doing the same. All I did was talk about myself while you guys tried to help me while hiding your own pain... Heh... but yeah. I'll never ever forget you guys, especially you, Ryan, for teaching me all those life-lessons. You always understood me, and you always tried to be there for me. I'm sorry I couldn't see through your eyes, I'm sorry for not trying to, sorry for everything I may have done to make you mad. But... yeah. Thank you, for everything you've done for me, even though I never deserved it. -hugs each of you as tears roll down cheeks- Goodbye, and once again... thanks. Kaida, Ava, Corbin, Eragon, Alex (Toa), Bianca, Nomin, and Nat I know we never really talk anymore, but... yeah. I want you to know that I've always looked up to you guys, for always being so calm and collect when bad things happen. Also, you guys were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, you always knew how to make me feel better. I'm sorry for not being the friend you wanted me to, and being there for you when you needed it. But maybe in the future, summer or something, if I come back, things will get better... Zach and Hannah Like I said before, I know you both wanna shoot me, bury me, un-bury me and shoot me again, and I'm sorry for whatever I said or did to make it so. So... Zach first I guess... You never really try to see beyond your own life, and... that's what ruined our relationship I think. I know I wasn't ever the best of friends to you, but you could have tried to keep our friendship. -sighs- It... we used to be so close, but now, BAM, we hate eachother. Funny how life works, huh? Nut hey, have fun with your life, you only get one chance to live, after all.... So give Jenny and your kids what you never gave anyone else, M-kay? And now, Hannah... I remember the first time we fought. -laughs sadly- I remember how about three days later, we were friends. I wish that summer was still here, before my car wreck, before your issues, before everything, when life was was easy. Next year I'll be in high school... and I'll be so over-worked it's not gonna be funny. I'm over-worked now, but I never tried to find time for you, I kinda just pushed you away, and I'm sorry. But I never EVER lied to you, I promise. Also, I never told Dani that you being immortal hurt me. I never even knew, so please don't get mad at me for that, and if I had known... I wouldn't have let you do it. Nobody has the right to give up their happiness for a little hell-borne slut like me, okay? And I'm sorry for everything I've said or done, but.. I only felt like a tool, only existing when someone needed me and the rest of the time I'm a filthy animal with no feelings. Please, try to consider how I felt when you wanted to get to Camp immediatly, okay? If I had dropped everything... the farm would have failed, my grandma would probably be in the hospital, and.. yeah. And NO OFFENSE, but... you wouldn't have had fun up here, really, in the middle of winter. Where I live, you hardly have time for "fun' pr being a kid, except in summer. It's constantly work here or you'll lose your life, job, everything... so I'm sorry. I didn't want to drag you into this hell-hole here, I didn't wanna make you work for me to be happy. Like I said, sorry. Alright, thats pretty much it, I'm sorry for everything I've done or didn't do, for all the pain I've caused... and I am leaving because I don't want any of your lives to end because of my mistakes. So... yeah. Goodbye, have fun in life, and do me one favor, okay? Remember me like I was before everything went downhill, before I started causing drama and acting like a whiny bitch... thank you, so much, for everything, everyone. I love you all, and I will miss you... -hugs everyone and anyone she may have forgotten- Also... I... I'm giving my phoenix powers... they... Hannah, you deserve them, so much, after all you've been through. -bows head- I was too weak and scared to see it, but... you deserve them. Shawn, I'm so sorry to dissapoint you, but... I don't need to be immortal anymore. Hannah gave it up once for me, and I need to 'pay you back'. If you'll accept, I'll.... I'll give them to you. As for my lycan powers.... obviously they'll never go away since being a lycan is, well, "part of you' or whatever. But... I can pass down most of what I've learned. Danielle, Cleo, and Nomin, you guys deserve that. It's all i can give you, other than my apologies. Email me about it or something, okay? ~Chey, TheTheif~ Category:Blog posts